


Secret Admirer

by shotgun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgun/pseuds/shotgun





	Secret Admirer

When Castiel walked into his classroom he didn’t expect to see a cookie sitting on his desk. It was on a napkin with a little note beside. For Castiel, From Your Secret Admirer. He blushed as he read the note and sat in his seat, hesitating a moment before he picked the cookie up and took a small bite. His eyes widened slightly and he made a soft noise. Oh, that was delicious. He looked around, but nobody was paying attention to him. Not even Samandriel, the cute boy he’d had a crush on since the beginning of the year. It was a shame. He would have loved for Samandriel to be his admirer.  
The next day Castiel walked into the same class and found the same thing sitting on his desk with the same note. This went on for a month. He got different cookies after a couple days: chocolate chip, peanut, sugar cookies, white chocolate chip, butterscotch, M&Ms… They were all amazing. He considered trying to get to class early and see who it was, but decided that would be rude. So he just continued to eat the cookies, happy every time he saw one.  
After nearly a month of this Castiel walked into the classroom. But this time there wasn’t a cookie. There was a small cake, and a note, longer than the ones before.  
Dear Castiel,  
I’ve had a crush on you for some time now, but have been too afraid to tell you about. I think you’re really cute and smart. I don’t know if you’re interested, but if you would like, maybe we could go out sometime.  
Yours,  
Samandriel


End file.
